There goes my life
by CryingRain22
Summary: Base on one of my fav country songs! JetxOc


**Yo everyone! Today I come with a sad yet happy song fic called "There goes my Life" by Kenny Chesney I love this song it's my fave **

**Kurt is my cyborg 009 OC**

**i own nothing **

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**There's goes my life-**_

Two teenagers, one a girl the other a boy, both 18, sat on the girl's bed, she was curled up at the head of it with her arms wrapped around her legs as the boy sat at the edge, he held up his chin with one hand while the other held a pregnancy test given to him by his girlfriend...it was positive.

"Jet..." He turned to look at her,

"Kurt...I gotta go...clear my head..." With that he left the test on the bed, grabbed his jacket and just walked out the door, he got in his car started it up and left.

Driving down the road he could help but think his to young for this...

_**~~All he could think about was I'm too young for this.**_

_**Got my whole life ahead.**_

_**Hell I'm just a kid myself.**_

_**How'm I gonna raise one.~~**_

_**~~All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**_

_**So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.**_

_**Oh well, those plans are long gone.~~**_

Jet parked on the side of the road, he reached into the his pocket, pulling out a picture of him and Kurt...

_**~~And he said,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**Might as well kiss it all good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life...~~**_

It was about 4:00 in the morning when he got back to her house, everyone was still asleep, he pulled out the spare keys and unlocked the door, making sure to shut it quietly. When he reached Kurt's room upstairs he slowly opened the door, seeing the lamp on her nightstand on and her fast asleep.

He smiled, walking over he pulled off his jacket and shoes, looking at her he could tell she cried herself to sleep then taking off his pants, (leaving him in only his boxers and shirt) he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around her, falling asleep.

_**~~A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.**_

_**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.**_

_**Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.~~**_

As Jet walked through the front door he heard giggling coming from the kitchen, he leaned on the kitchen door frame, smiling when he saw his wife Kurt at the sink, finishing the dishes, as she held their little daughter, Jessie. She turned around and smiled when she saw him, "You're home." He moved away from the door frame, walking up to them, he took his daughter from her arms and leaning down he kissed her. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he looked over to the refrigerator, picture of him and his family covers it up mainly ones of their little princess.

_**~~Momma's waiting to tuck her in,**_

_**As she fumbles up those stairs.**_

_**She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.**_

_**Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.~~**_

Later that night it was time for Jessie to go to bed, Kurt was already up stairs waiting to read her a stories and tuck her in,

Jet kneeled at the bottom of the stairs watching his little girl fumble up them as she drag her over sized teddy bear with her, she told him is wants to walk up them herself so he left her. She looked back at him with her bright blue eyes,

_**~~He smiles...**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**I love you, daddy good-night.**_

_**There goes my life.~~**_

_**~~She had that Honda loaded down.**_

_**With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.**_

_**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.**_

_**She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.~~**_

All four stood outside as Jet checked the car to see if everything was okay then slammed the hood.

"You're good to go, baby girl." He looked at his, now 18 year old, daughter.

This was it, both knew this day would come their daughter was going to college, the day they had to let her go. He walked over to her, her mother and her 13 year old brother, they all had one big family hug.

They pulled back,

"You got everything you need, sweetie?" She looked over at her mom, she nodded, "Yeah mama I do." Jessie hugged them all once more before she walked over to the car and got in, putting her last bag in the passenger's seat, she started it up backing out, she took one last look at them then she pulled out a picture and smiling she quickly taped it to the edge of her car's dash.

The photo was the same one Jet had looked at that night 18 years ago,

Jessie put the car in drive then she was gone, driving to the West Coast.

They watched as their daughter left,

Kurt buried her face in Jet's shoulder, he wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand was placed on his son's head.

_**~~And he cried,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Baby good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**Baby good-bye.~~**_

* * *

**note It takes a ****_REAL_**** man to take responsibility and raise that child to me you are not a damn man if you run away and leave that girl on her own you are a scared little boy!**

But I hope you enjoy! *bows*


End file.
